


A Divine Christmas Eve

by Dan_iel



Series: The Comedia [2]
Category: La Divina Commedia | The Divine Comedy - Dante Alighieri
Genre: Christmas Special, M/M, doesn't relate to plot, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_iel/pseuds/Dan_iel
Summary: When Virgil agreed to participate to the party he never imagined all the chaos that would unfold under his poor tired eyes.





	A Divine Christmas Eve

 

> “In the red neon light you looked like death.  
>  You also looked beautiful.”
> 
> *Inserts ending credits of ‘Yuri!!!On Ice’ ep. 10*

 

It was just another Christmas Eve in Hell (usually demons don't really like to think they're celebrating that awful kid that proclaims himself God, but Lucifer likes parties and liquor shots soo)  
and Virgil was,  
well he hated Christmas but,  
not this time  
Because well, this year he had company.

Some unwelcomed annoying people were there but as long as He was there, Virgil could endure everything.

"VIRGIIL" sang yelled Beatrice running towards him wearing a short red dress, that made everyone turn their head, and that gave Virgil a headache.

She tried to hug him and he pushed her face away from him.  
She was always too touchy for his likes and she knew it annoyed him.

"Bea, keep your excitement for yourself, PLEASE" he stressed those last words as if they held his life.

"Well I bet someone's gonna change their mind pretty soon" she grinned.

"I bet not" Virgil crossed his arms.

First they forced that hideous human jumper on him, Then they made him wear a Santa's hat and now Beatrice was there getting on his nerves, again.  
She slapped his shoulder, quite hard for a lady that is supposed to be an angel.

"Here he is" and she runned away.

And here he was indeed.  
In a-  
A tight, dark green turtle neck and jeans overalls. He replaced the usual red hat with, a pair of bunny ears??  
Well Virgil had to double take to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.  
Bunny ears?  
A peculiar choice indeed.  
A choice He for sure wasn’t going to complain about. The opposite, he wanted to shake hands with the genius mind that gave birth to that idea and have a drink with them.  
Anyway, Dante’s hair was more wavy than usual and it brought out his soft features, the round puffy eyes, heart shaped mouth often pouting, his light complexion coloured by apparently red powder on the cheeks; it looked like they managed to slip some pink gloss on his lips too, which shined every time light lingered on them, every time longer, light seemed to be greedy of that sight. After all, who wouldn’t be?  
“I have no idea why I must be a bunny for Christmas?! What do bunnies even have to do with Christmas? Nothing! They just don’t. I’m speechless.” The cutest pouty bunny angrily said crossing his tiny hands on his tiny tummy, making Virgil snap out of his fantasies.  
“Don’t you also think they’re just fools making me wear this inappropriate attire Virgil?” the bunny adds looking at the Latin with pleading eyes.  
The way Dante wiggled his hips saying all of that was surely not going to make Virgil pay attention to his words and so he just kept staring at that sight.

“Virgil?” the Italian poet asks with wide wondering eyes.

“Yes, ehm. I do-. Don- Ehm. Wh-…” Virgil trips on his own words, blushing to the top of his ears like a clumsy teenage kid talking to his crush.  
The boy looks at him in the eyes, lowers his gaze, looks at him again.

“You look… Good in that jumper” Dante finally says, shifting his balance from a leg to the other.

“Umm. Thank you.”

Someone pushes Virgil and he loses his balance almost falling onto the boy under him ,who’s shocked as they ‘‘‘‘‘accidentally’’’’ hug.  
“What-”  
“HE’S AT IT AGAIN LET’S GO SEEE!” someone screams in his ear, probably Ovid from the voice, although he’s never heard the grandpa scream like a little girl before. Or, he has, but that’s only when-

Oh.

OOH.

OOOh.

In a moment of lucidity he understands the situation that is unfolding under his eyes.  
It’s- Ugh. It’s Lucifer’s little show.

“Ummmmm. Mio Duca*º, I’m a little crushed here. If you don’t mind. Um I’m not saying I don’t like it or- or you’re bothering me. Not at all I mean you’re my guide you’re like- we’re like close so um.”

Oh right, he was still holding Dante.  
He released the blushing and babbling poet and patted the him lightly on the head before saying “Figliuolo*¹, the party is over for us. It’s time to go to bed.”

“Whaaat? Whyy? Whyy Virgil? Oh Why Virgill??? I’m not tired. Why do I have to go to bed? Hey Virgil? Why? Why???” they boy started jumping on the spot pulling his sleeve.

If it wasn’t Dante we’re talking about he’d already have told him to fuck off, literally. But it’s Dante.  
His gaze softened.

“C’mon baby it’s time.” He adds taking the Italian’s hand and dragging him away from where the mess was.

“Aww” Dante puffed his cheeks.

He did follow him though.  
Reluctantly, but still.

“WHERE ARE YOU TWO GOING ?!” screamed a voice at their back.

They turned.

“You’re missing the show, let’s go, it’s the opposite way you fools.”

One word:

Beatrice.

A lot of words:

Beatrice dragging two grown men (well one and a half) with an inhuman strength toward the commotion.

Way too many words:

Well what they saw was exactly what Virgil remembered from past parties that Lucifer took part in.  
Indeed it was what he ,with so much willpower and effort, managed to erase from his memory.  
He glanced at the young boy standing next to him.  
Oh dear, he was done for.  
Standing with his mouth open like e kid.  
He looked at his right where the devil angel was and she was nodding in approval.  
Of course.  
You see, what every demon, semi-demon, soul, damned, angel, human gathers to see at parties is, it is the reason why people even come to Lucifer’s parties. Having heard rumours from others, faint voices, tatters of words.  
You see lovely souls that are reading, our Devil with a capital D isn’t very good with alcohol, his resistance is non existing and his drunk state is, entertaining to some, fun to others, loud to all.

Our king of Hell, the scariest, most evil, the cruellest most loathsome, wicked, sinful being existing is……

…

…

half-naked and dancing on a golden pole.

Half-naked is magnanimous to say, he wasn’t wearing enough for that to remain as the definition.

He’s also intonating some weird chant or spell, something in a dead language Virgil supposes.  
Or he’s making words up.  
The poet agrees with the latter.  
I leave to you audience the pleasure to picture the scene, if I had to give you some more details, well, Lucifer’s hair was sticking on his forehead and back as he skilfully danced on the pole and indeed Virgil was not going to deny the Devil’s skills.  
All around the circle that had formed to watch the show people were clapping and whistling and the Latin decided he was too old for that and started to leave.

He stretched his arms up and wide, didn’t notice he was so stiff, when he heard a pulling from behind.  
He already knew who it was without turning so he just said

“Didn’t like the show, little boy?” grinning.

“N-n-n it’s not like that Virgil! Stop teasing me.”

And again, without looking he knew Dante was blushing and pouting.

He turned.

“You seem to have grown to really like this animal attire figliuolo” he says patting the boy’s soft head, ruffling that soft chocolate nest.

“It’s REAALLY not like that Virgil, lo giuro sul mio onore! I don’t- enjoy those kind of things and anyway that’s not even my type if that’s your concern. I already have someone I like and this person is really composed and elegant and wise. He’s the smartest person ever and would never throw out his pride like that. In fact his pride is one of his best qualities and he’s just so cool.”

Dante proudly declaimed puffing out his small chest with crossed arms on top of it, raising his chin high.  
Virgil was dumbfounded.  
Did he just-

“Dante, I wasn’t really concerned about anything I really was making fun of you. Santo Cielo figliuolo.”

“Oh.”

They looked at each other in the eyes for what seemed like years, or maybe centuries?  
And then-  
…  
…  
…  
The end.  
(*0)Mio duca= it roughly translates to my master, it’s how Dante refers to Virgil in the Divine Comedy.  
(*1)Figliuolo= means, son, it is how Virgil refers to Dante in the Divine Comedy

**Author's Note:**

> Hii Just wanted to quickly wish a Merry Christmas to everyone. Be safe and stay healthy and warm, eat lots of sweet things<3  
> This is just a fun one shot I wrote about my main story.  
> It's not related to the main plot tho so don't read into it :p  
> I guess it's the first time we see Dante talk, well give lots of love to my fave precious author <3<3  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated  
> Find me on twitter @re_mirai_  
> See you lovely people uwu


End file.
